


What The Future Holds

by Taylorrandi94



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylorrandi94/pseuds/Taylorrandi94
Summary: Set two weeks after Breaking Dawn Part 2. Alice has been acting extremely weird and Jasper has had enough. Will Alice let him walk away from her? Can she survive this world she's been forced to live in without him? What exactly IS happening to her? This contains spoilers so if you haven't seen the movie and you don't like spoilers then please don't read and yell at me. Rated T for my safety and paranoia^^





	What The Future Holds

**Author's Note:**

> Read responsibly. Yeah.

WHAT THE FUTURE HOLDS...

 

It has been a total of two weeks since the almost battle with the Volturi. Alice had been busying herself since then. Jasper and her had, had little contact. Jasper didn't understand but he was getting these strange emotions from her.

Last week a newborn had been running around the area and when he saw the Cullen house he tried to kill them all. He went after Jasper first and Alice had quickly and ruthlessly jumped at him before he could even get close enough. She broke him into multiple pieces and burned them. Everyone but Edward looked at her like she had lost her mind. Alice was never the type to slaughter her own kind unless it was necessary. They could have just spoken to him.

Jasper was starting to get really worried about her. Was she sick? Vampires don't get sick. Whatever was wrong with her, he was determined to find out at all costs.

''Jasper honey are you sure you want all of us to leave Alice and you all alone? What if something happens?'' Esme questioned.

Jasper nodded and smiled.

''We need to be alone for now. I'll call, I promise.''

She nodded and got in the car with the rest of the family.

Edward looked at Jasper knowingly. He knew what was going on but told Jasper it wasn't his place. The rest of the family pulled out of the driveway. Jasper waved goodbye and walked back into the house to find his beautiful Alice.

X

Alice knew the others were noticing how she was acting but she couldn't seem to help it. Ever since she had seen that vision of Jasper dying...she didn't know what to say or how to act. It bothered her. She tried to remember that it was over and it wasn't going to happen but she just kept thinking to herself that what if eventually someone came to take Jasper away from her? She knew she wouldn't be able to handle herself anymore. Jasper was the only thing that made her world even remotely bearable. She loved him as much as anyone was capable.

His cute southern accent that seemed to melt her whenever it slipped out of his mouth. His gorgeous eyes. That sexy, wavy hair. The way his gaze landed on her when he thought she wasn't looking. The way he looked at her when they made love. They were all her reason for life.

She gasped as she felt a strong embrace around her. She hadn't even noticed him. He turned her around and looked deep into her eyes.

"Jasper..'' She breathed out.

''What has been going on with you lately Alice?'' He questioned bluntly.

''I don't know what you mean.''

She denied and turned towards the flowers she was arranging for their room. She tried to ignore his intense gaze but it was nearly impossible for her.

''Alice. What did you see in your vision during the Volturi's visit?'' He asked again.

Alice froze, gasped, and turned back around at the speed of lightning. She accidently knocked over the vase with the flowers. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. The flashback came into her mind. Jasper groaning in pain. Jane smirking in triumph. Jasper kneeling on the ground. Jasper dead. His head at least two feet from the rest of his body. Her own scream echoing in her head.

''I knew it. That's what this is about. What did you show Aro? What about it was so terrible for you that you are behaving like this?'' Jasper questioned.

Alice flinched at his tone. She should have known he would directly call her out on it. She just continued to avoid his eyes that were directly fixed on her.

''Can you not trust me Alice?'' Jasper asked. He didn't understand. They told each other everything. What was so different now?

Alice quickly looked back up at his face. It was filled with hurt.

''Jasper, There is no one I trust more than you,'' She promised cupping his face with her perfect hands.

Jasper bathed in her touch. It had been so long since she had touched him.

''Then why can't you tell me about your vision?'' He asked.

''It was just a vision that didn't even come true so it doesn't even matter,'' Alice tried to reason.

Jasper pulled himself from her touch. They both felt a burning sensation where the other's skin had been.

''If you aren't willing to talk to me then I'll just leave. Come find me when you can decide to depend on me like you are supposed to,'' He grunted and made his way towards the door that threatened to separate them. Alice's eyes widened and tears filled her eyes.

''You really want to know? How I felt watching you die right in front of me?'' Alice shouted with tears streaming down her face.

Jasper froze and turned to face the small girl.

''I would have rather it have been me! You want to know how I looked at your head that was too far from the rest of your body?! It broke me into a million pieces! Jasper you are all I have left in this world! I won't loose you Jasper! I can't,'' Alice choked back a sob.

Jasper pulled her into his body and held her close. He let her just stay in his arms and cry. It took all he had not to cry with the small girl. He would make sure they would always be together. He knew Alice couldn't handle being alone. She would fall apart or worse find a way to kill herself. She had not been ready for this kind of life. They both knew that.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing. Blah.


End file.
